Inner Peace
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Miroku gives his support to the woman who needs it most.


Title: Inner Peace

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: K

Genre: Canon, Comfort, Friends, Family

Characters: Miroku, Sango

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sango stood at the end of the graves of her father and villagers tired, soaked in sweat. Kirara had brought Sango and Miroku here to tend the graves of the fallen and honor them with prayers. They spent the day tending to the gravesite by pulling weeds, replacing markers and planting flowers for the season. After a day of travel, then working in the hot sun the small group was going to retire for the night, spend the morning in prayer and return to Kaede's before Inuyasha and Kagome returned from her time.

This trip always made Sango so sad and forlorn. Her heart broke time and again knowing her father and fellow taijiya had fallen at her brother's hand while trying to exterminate a demon in another village. To add insult to injury her village had been decimated while they had been away. Sango and Kohaku were all that was left of the once proud and strong demon slayer village. With Kohaku still under Naraku's power, Sango truly felt she was the last and her heritage would die with her.

She wondered what her father would tell her to do. Sango had always gone to her father for guidance knowing he would offer an honest, unbiased solution to whatever troubled her. What was troubling her now? Life. Her life now was so uncertain. Not at all the peaceful, simple existence she enjoyed not so long ago.

She could not decide what should be done about the slayer village. Being the sole survivor did she try to resurrect the life her village had held or leave it in ruins? Her life was also on hold indefinitely until she could save Kohaku and destroy Naraku. Everything seemed to revolve around destroying Naraku. After that, Sango felt she would be able to stop hurting, breathe again, and try to make another life for herself.

As it was she already felt she was living a second life and after Naraku was gone she would move on to a third. Her first life had revolved around her family and her village, exterminating demons and training. Compared to who she was now she felt her first life was a childhood, full of naïve ideas and blissful ignorance to the dangers outside her village walls. That time was the happiest she could remember. That existence was brutally murdered and her second life began when Naraku manipulated her brother into killing her brethren. With the death of Naraku her third life would bring her marriage to Miroku. Not knowing what that life would be like or if she could take those steps was what she wanted to talk to her father about today.

Not being able to talk with her father about such important events is what finally did her in and broke her. Sango fell to her knees in front of her father's resting place, clutching the fabric between her breasts in her first, sobbing.

With Kirara in tow, Miroku came around the building they would be using as a hut for the night and saw Sango sobbing. His heart broke for her. Kirara started forward but Miroku scooped her small body up in his arms, holding her back from her mistress.

"She needs this, Kirara. We will go to her in a moment but for now we need to let her tears sooth her wounded heart." Kirara meowed understanding to Miroku.

Moments passed and Sango slowly started to settle. Her sobs eased to sniffles and she was more tired than she could remember being in a long time. She leaned her head back to face the evening sun and breathed a sigh of resignation. Miroku chose this moment to set Kirara down and follow her to Sango's side. Once beside her he sat down, crossing his legs, laying his staff across his lap. Sango smiled weakly at him and petted Kirara slowly.

Miroku looked at her with concern on his face, uncertain if she would be willing to talk after such a heart wrenching display.

Turning to look at him, Sango said, "It's ok, Miroku. I do not think I have another tear to shed for this village. What was here is gone, including the child I used to be. All I can be now is a warrior. What I will be in the future I cannot say, with the exception of knowing I will be your wife, should you still want me after the final battle with Naraku."

"My darling Sango," Miroku began, "I would have it no other way."

Sango gave a small, tired smile as Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and helped her to her feet. In her heart she knew he loved her and when she did not have to be a warrior anymore his love would ease her sadness. In that moment she was grateful for him.


End file.
